


To gain knowledge: Darth Bane- Path of Destruction

by Siristar



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Characters reading Star Wars, Gen, this is created during the exam season so I am not updating regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siristar/pseuds/Siristar
Summary: “Wait, wait you mean to tell me Darth Bane, one of the strongest and most famous Sith Lords was named Dessel?”"Anakin he can't control his own name""I know Master," Anakin said "But the whole, taking on a whole new name after becoming a Sith, makes way more sense now"OrStar Wars characters read Darth Bane path of destruction
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Kudos: 13





	To gain knowledge: Darth Bane- Path of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I dont control or own Star Wars, all I am is a fan.  
>  **All things in bold is from the novel: Darth Bane Path of Destruction** by Drew Karpyshyn.  
> It is a very good novel, I am also currently reading it to type this fic.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I welcome useful criticism. English is not my first language.
> 
>  _everthing in italics is thoughts or if there is "" in italics it is a flashback._  
>  "Hello there"- "" are used when people speak.

Anakin Skywalker walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple, on his way down to the Achieves. He had sent his Padawan down to the Archives to study the ancient war between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire. 

_“Why do I have to study this Master,”_ Ahsoka had said to him over breakfast. _“Would it not be better for the war effort if I just continued training my Jar’kai?”_  
_“Ahsoka once the war is over, the Jedi will return to their more traditional and less violent way. One day you will be sent on diplomatic missions instead of the front lines. Then it be more important to know the history of the Order and why some planets even today are still hostile towards the Jedi”_ Anakin had replied, and so Ahsoka had went down to their Archives.

Walking down the last pair of stairs, he now stood in the Jedi Archives. All around him shelves where filled with holo-books. The blue light of the holo-books had always been relaxing to Anakin, and he had never really hated it when Obi-Wan had sent him down to the Archives while he had been a Padawan. Growing up outside of the Temple had only made the history and old travel logs of the Jedi more fascinating to him. Reaching out with the Force, he felt Ahsoka through their bond, and followed her presence to find her sitting on the ground with two things in her hands. In her right hand were the holobook: An introduction to The Jedi-Sith War by Jedi Master Nu.

Anakin’s attention however went to the thing in Ahsoka’s left hand. In Ahsoka’s left hand was a book, a real physical book, not a holobook. “What is that Snips?” Anakin asked. “Have you decided to become a writer?” When Ahsoka did not respond, Anakin felt a shiver go down his spine. His Padawan was snippy and always had a witty comeback to everything Anakin said, so the fact that she did not respond was concerning. “Snips?” Anakin tried to get her attention. Ahsoka still didn't react. Frowning Anakin reached into the Force. The Force was clouded, as it had been ever since the war began. However what shocked Anakin was the fact that around his Padawan was a darkness he had never felt before. Darkness swirled around Ahsoka like a cloak and Anakin could almost hear the whispers from the book. Anakin reached for the connection between himself and Ahsoka, feeling the bond, Anakin reached out and mentally poked at the bond. 

This seemed to snap Ahsoka out of her unresponsive state. “Master! Sorry I did not hear you” Ahsoka said with a smile. “Where did you get that t book? I thought the Archives only had holobooks” Anakin said casually . “I don’t know Master it just appeared out of nowhere,” Ahsoka replied “The title is even more confusing Darth Bane: Path of Destruction.” 

_Darth Bane?! Since when did the Jedi have books about Darth Bane? He appears in some holobooks about the Sith but there isn´t enough information about him to write an entire book about him. The holobooks only mention he created the Rule of Two, and that he taught Darth Zahanna._ Anakin thought. “Master Nu will know Ahsoka. She knows everything about the Archives, so she would know the origin of this book”

Jocasta Nu smiled at the approaching Jedi Knight and Padawan. “Hello Anakin. Ahsoka did you find the holobook you looked for?” Ahsoka nodded “Yes Master Nu. However, the holobook wasn’t the only thing I found,” Ahsoka held up the book and showed it to the Chief Librarian “This book about Darth Bane just showed up while I was searching for my holobook. We were wondering if you have seen this book before.” Master Nu looked confused. “I have read many books about the Sith but there has never been a book only about Darth Bane. I will have to report this to the council, may I have that?” Jocasta Nu gestured to the book, “It will only take a minute”  
Ahsoka handed over the book. A shiver went through the Jedi Master. “The dark side is clinging to this book” The master muttered, before clicked on her commlink. “Master Yoda, I have discovered something that I believe will interest the council”

Entering the Jedi Council Chambers, always made Anakin nervous. Years of disagreement with the Council made him always prepare for a lecture whenever he entered the room. Most of the council weren’t present today, and the only Masters in the room were Yoda, Mace Windu and Anakin’s own master.

If he and Ahsoka hadn´t been in front of the masters, he would have been greeting Obi-Wan warmly and perhaps even with a hug. “Greetings Masters,” Anakin bowed. ” What have you decided to do with the book?” “We have decided the best course of action would be reading the book” Obi-Wan replied. “Reading it, Masters with all respect what about the war?” Anakin asked.  
“Jedi Master Plo Koon have taken control over the 501th while Jedi Master Mundi have taken control over 212th,” Mace Windu answered with a frown. “This book could give us valuable inside of the Sith and could reveal why someone turn towards the dark.”

Anakin nodded. “Since you and your Padawan notified us, we have deemed it necessary that you read alongside. However, it’s important that you don’t reveal anything to your friends and fellow Jedi.” Mace Windu said. Ahsoka and Anakin nodded.

“Insight to the Sith, this book will give, begin now we should” Yoda said.  
“Who will read the first chapter?” Ahsoka asked. “ I will,” Obi-Wan answered.  
Anakin only now noticed that the book where in Obi-Wan hands. “However, before I begin reading I do believe that we should give Anakin and Ahsoka someplace to sit”  
“Take a seat Skywalker, Tano.” Master Windu said, looking tired.

Obi-Wan opened the book and began to read. 

**Prologue**

**In the last days of the Old Republic, the Sith- followers of the Force’s dark side and ancient enemies of the Jedi order- numbered only two: one master and one apprentice. Yet it was not always so. A thousand years before the Republic’s collapse and Emperor Palpatine’s rise to power, the Sith were legion…**

“Emperor Palpatine? Collapse of the Republic?” Anakin laughed. “This is a joke right Master? Some stupid prank from some Padawan who thought it would be funny.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I’m not so sure about that Anakin. Dooku told me on Genonosis that the Sith Master who orchestrated the war was in control of the Senate… I never imagined he meant it literally” 

“Master don’t be ridiculous, the Chancellor is my friend, I would know if he were a Sith Lord,” Anakin replied. “We can’t take anything Dooku said seriously he is a traitor to the Republic.”  
“Search your feelings, Anakin you know it to be true. I’m sorry Anakin, but it does seem to be that way.” Obi-Wan responded gravely.

Anakin reached out with the Force and felt it. The Force where singing with the truth around them. Anakin shallowed, and tried to hold back the tears. It was true. His friend and mentor, who he had trusted with things he never even said to Obi-Wan or Padmé where a Sith Lord. His Friend were the reason the Republic had lost so many troopers, and Jedi to a meaningless war that was orchestrated by the same person on both sides. His friend had tried to assassinate his wife. Every time Anakin had gone to Palpatine for advice, he had unknowingly given the Sith Lord access into his mind and thoughts. Palpatine had always told him that his emotions made him special and Anakin had been stupid enough to believe him. Emotions, Anakin knew, were very connected to the dark side of the Force.

“Masters, I think the Chancellor have been grooming me to be his apprentice. I have gone to him on advice on many matters, and he always seemed so helpful. He told me after Obi-Wan faked his death that my emotions made me feel special and he have multiple times insinuated that the Jedi have been withholding information from me.” Anakin said, feeling shame and anger boiling in his veins.

“Hmm. Very serious matters this is,” Yoda said, his ears hanging low. “Sessions with me you will have Skywalker, to heal your mind from the Chancellors influence. Forbidden form going back into the field you are.”  
“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Anakin said feeling slightly better. It didn’t stop the anger that coursed through his veins. Palpatine had betrayed him and his trust. Palpatine had used him to get information on the Jedi. He had sent an assassin after Padmé and was behind the war. However Anakin was not an idiot, and he knew that while the Chancellor had used his position and Anakins trust to influence Anakin. One thing Anakin could not blame on Palpatine, however was his slaughter of the Tuskin Raiders. That had been Anakins own anger and darkness, that caused that incident.   
_I have to tell Master Yoda about Tatooine and my mother. I have to, otherwise Palpatine will continue to hold that secret over my head. But do they have to know about Padmé? I am certain Palpatine knows something is going on between us. If nothing else I have to make sure she is safe. I have to tell Obi-Wan. If I’m forced to stay in the temple, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will have to keep her safe for me._

They were only a couple of lines into the book, and already Ahsoka wanted her Grandmaster to stop reading it. The Republic collapsing? The Jedi would never allow it. So that fact that the Republic collapsed, and that the current Chancellor was a Sith Lord, it painted a bleak image of the future. The Jedi were most likely defeated, and so they had let the Galaxy fall into Palpatine’s hands. They had practically gift-wrapped the Republic to the Sith.

Mace Windu was repressing the urge to confront the Chancellor. The Chancellor having so much power due to his emergency powers had been concerning, but Mace had been naïve enough to believe that the Senate had been responsible for pushing the Chancellor to accept it. Now it was all made clear, the Chancellor had used the Senate to grant himself the necessary power to destroy the Republic and reform the Sith Empire. Mace Windu were only attached one thing: The Republic. He had dedicated years of service to the Republic and learning of its collapse upset him greatly. 

Obi-Wan could already feel the beginning of a headache. The Chancellor being a Sith Lord made in hindsight a lot of sense. However, what truly made him concerned where the fact that the Chancellor were trying to turn his former Padawan to the dark side. The fact that Anakin listened to the Sith Lord, when the Sith told him that the council were holding him back were worrying. _I have to speak to Anakin. I have to tell him that I also have battled with the dark side. ___

__**Lord Kaan, Sith Master and founder of the Brotherhood of Darkness, strode through the gore of the battlefield, a tall shadow in the night’s gloom.** _ _

__Pushing down his anger,Anakin looked slightly amused. “What sort of Sith names their order the Brotherhood of Darkness? That’s just ridiculous, could they not just have named it the Sith Order?”_ _

__Obi-Wan now looked amused “Anakin do you have idea how many Sith Orders there have been through the years? They properly don’t even know what number their Sith Order are, and then it’s just easier calling it something new” Anakin shrugged. “I guess so, Master. It just kind of surprised me a little that all.”_ _

__**Thousands of Republic troops and nearly a hundred Jedi had given their lives trying to defend this world against his army – and they had lost.**_ _

__The Jedi in the room winced.  
“A hundred Jedi?” Ahsoka asked shocked. When her and Anakin were out in the field they were lucky if there was four Jedi present. Hearing causally about a hundred Jedi slaughtered were therefore rather shocking to the Padawan. _How many Jedi were there back then, to just send a hundred Jedi to fight one battle?__ _

__Obi-Wan looked at the young Padawan surprised. “I thought that you would have learned about numbers of Jedi fighting in the Jedi-Sith War?” Mace Windu looked sad “After the war with the Separatists broke out, most lessons the senior initiates and Padawan have are about lightsaber combat.”_ _

__Anakin nodded. “That’s why I told Snips to read up about the Jedi-Sith War, she knew of the war, but not how it changed everything we come to know in the galaxy today. She doesn’t know about Chancellor Genarra or of Master Treece” Obi-Wan smiled “Glad someone is getting their prober education.” Anakin grinned. “Now it will be more exciting than just reading about the facts. We will get to hear everything about Darth Bane firsthand.”_ _

__

__**He relished in their suffering and despair; even now he could sense it rising up like the stench from the broken corpses scattered about the valley.** _ _

__Anakin looked faintly ill. _This is exactly how I felt on Tatooine, after I killed the sand people. I really need to tell Master Yoda and Obi-Wan about this. Remembering how Palpatine had been grooming him only made it worse. If this book hadn’t appeared would I have eventually become this? No! there is no reason for worrying about what ifs.__ _

__Obi-Wan looked grim. _How could anyone ever take pleasure in other peoples suffering? Kaan used to be a Jedi, he used to care and protect people, didn’t he? So how could he turn out likes this?__ _

__Mace Windu looked disgusted. _This is why Sith Lords needs to be stopped. Those like Kaan who hurt the innocent need to be put to justice.__ _

__Ahsoka was determined. _This is why the Jedi are necessary. We are needed to stop the Sith and bring those who support them to justice. However, a small part of her were also afraid. How are we ever supposed to stop them? My master has fought with Dooku before, but if he is only the apprentice how strong is the Chancellor?__ _

__**In the distance a storm was brewing. As each flash of lightning illuminated the sky, Korriban’s great Sith temple was momentarily visible in the distance, a stark silhouette towering over the barren horizon.** _ _

__“Korriban?” Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace looked troubled. Anakin paled, during his years as Obi-Wans Padawan, Anakin had read more about the Sith and Korriban than most Jedi. Anakin had done this for many different reasons. not only because it was interessting, but also because he was the Padawan of the first Jedi Knight to kill a Sith Lord in a thousands years. Anakin hadn't wanted to disappoint his Master or his fellow Jedi. He had heard the whispers of his fellow Jedi and Padawan. Whispers that he, Anakin , was The Chosen One meant to bring balance to the Force and defeat the Sith. Korriban were a taboo for many Jedi, and in order to even visit the planet Jedi Knights have to get permission from the Council. The planet was cloaked in the dark side of the Force, and many of the Jedi who went complained about headaches and terrible visions. When Anakin himself had visited the planet he had just been knighted and Obi-Wan had taken him to Korriban. While there Anakin had been plagued by visions of a masked Sith Lord and a horrible nightmare about Padmé choking. When he and Obi-Wan finally left the planet, Anakin had felt nothing but relief.  
  
“What’s so important about Korriban?” Asked Ahsoka, noticing the grim looks on her fellow Jedi. “It’s the birthplace of the Sith. The entire planet is shrouded with the dark side, many Jedi Knights have gone missing on Korriban, and so the Order have forbidden all Jedi expect those who gain special permission to go to Korriban.”_ _

__“I have only been there once Snips and that was just after I was knighted. Obi-Wan and I only were there a few days. It felt like the planet was whispering to me, and even when I slept I heard the whispers. I was also freezing the entire time, due to the cold feeling of the dark side.” Anakin said looking grave._ _

__Ahsoka nodded and reminded herself never to go there. If Anakin and Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with the planet it only made her more concerned._ _

__**A pair of figures waited in the center of the slaughter, one human and the other Twi’lek. He recognized them despite the darkness: Qordis and Kopecz, two of the more powerful Sith Lords. Once they had been bitter rivals, but now they served together in Kaan’s Brotherhood. He approached them quickly, smiling.** _ _

__“Interesting this is. Qordis a teacher to Bane he was” Yoda said look intrigued “Wonder what kind of teacher he was I do”_ _

__“Properly not a very nice one if he is a Sith” Anakin muttered. “A nice teacher I said not. Curious how Qordis taught his students I am” Yoda replied. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Anakin, as you know Qordis taught Darth Bane, and Bane passed on what he learned to Darth Zahanna. These teaching have most likely been passed on until today. This book may give us insight in how the Sith have survived and adapted after their defeat" Anakin nodded,_ _

__**Qordis, tall and so lean as to appear almost skeletal smiled back. “This is a great victory, Lord Kaan. It has been far too long since the Sith have had an academy on Korriban”  
“ I sense you are eager to begin training the new apprentices here, “ Kaan replied. “I expect you will provide me with many more powerful- and loyal- Sith adepts and Masters in the coming years”** _ _

__“There you see the true being of a Sith,” Obi-Wan said. “They proclaim that they will teach you great power, but in reality, their only goal is to further their own power. Kaan created the Brotherhood of Darkness, and yet I don’t see any signs of brotherhood. All he wants is loyal followers”_ _

__Anakin nodded along, as Obi-Wan spoke. _All Palpatine wants is to bring down the Republic and The Jedi. He was nothing to offer me _. Yet Anakin knew his own greatest fear and his greatest weakness. Padmé was fierce and lethal with a blaster, however a blaster wasn't very effective against a Sith. This coupled with the fact that Padmé had been the target of many assassination attempts, were a constant worry for Anakin. _If he told me he could save Padmé I would properly have listened to him. I have to tell Obi-Wan. If we ever are to confront The Chancellor, Padmé needs to be off-world, I can´t let anything happen to her.____ _

____**“Provide you?” Kopecz asked pointedly.  
“Don’t you mean provide us? Are we not all part of the Brotherhood of Darkness?” His question was met with an easy laugh. “Of course, Kopecz. A mere slip of the tongue.” “Kopecz refuses to celebrate in our triumph,” Qordis noted. “He has been like this all night.” Kaan clasped a hand on the hefty Twi’lek’s shoulder. “This is a great victory for us,” he said. “Korriban is more than just another world: it is a symbol. The birthplace of the Sith. This victory sends a message to the Republic and the Jedi. Now they will truly know and fear the Brotherhood”** _ _ _ _

____“There is a lot of symbolize in reclaiming Korriban I give them that,” Mace said.” However, that will not cause fear amongst the Jedi. Chances are the Jedi will be even more alert than before after realizing the loss of Korriban. The amount of lightsaber training a Padawan will learn will also increase. The amount of Jedi Guardians will increase, and the Temple will upgrade their security to a level we haven’t witness here yet.”_ _ _ _

____“I thought we had the level of maximum security in the temple now” Ahsoka said. “How could it be better than what we have now?”_ _ _ _

____“Back then, the numbers of the Sith were bigger than it is now. We know when Dooku will strike, because he is a very recognizable figure, and we can now keep an eye on the Chancellor. Back then the chances of an encounter with the Sith were larger and so more security and guards were on patrol back then compared to what we have now,” Obi-Wan said. “ Today we can’t even publicly upgrade our security because then the Chancellor will be suspicious of our behaviour. He might turn the public against us. We have to act normally otherwise it is all over”_ _ _ _

____Anakin grimaced. _The Chancellor have put us in a very bad position. We can´t public arrest him, since he is so popular. We can’t increase our defences since that will alert him. We can only wait for the prober moment to strike.__ _ _ _

____**Kopecz shrugged free of Kaan’s hand and turned away with a flick of the tips of the long lekku wound around his neck. “Celebrate if you wish,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away. “But the real war has only just begun.”** _ _ _ _

____“He is right,” Mace said. “The Jedi would never just surrender to the Sith. We will keep fighting until the day we have defeated the last Sith and then there will be peace in the Galaxy”_ _ _ _

_____What about slavery? Aren’t the Jedi meant to help the slaves? How can there be peace when there are still slavery in the galaxy?_ Anakin thought. The Force around Anakin darkened. Obi-Wan glanced concerned towards his former Padawan. Obi-Wan knew that the issue of slavery was a sensitve topic and Anakin had never missed an oppitunity to rant about the slavery across the galaxy. “After the Chancellor is defeated, we could focus on enforcing the Republics laws in the Other Rim. Slavery have gone on long enough and only benefit the Sith” Obi-Wan said. “It might be a good time to change the Order while we are at it.” _ _ _ _

____Anakin felt his heart lightened, and the Force around him brightened. His Master was just as concerned about the slavery as he was. Perhaps things really could change in the Order._ _ _ _

____“Chang the Order?” Mace demanded “Why?”  
“The book could show us how the Sith takes fundamentally good Jedi and make them use the dark side” Obi-Wan argued back “It could give us a new perspective for how the Order could change for the better”_ _ _ _

____“Stop fighting you must,” Yoda said sternly. “no longer Padawans you are”  
Obi-Wan looked sheepish, and Mace looked embarrassed. But the two of them stopped their discussion._ _ _ _

____“Master how long was the prologue?” Anakin asked.  
“Getting impatient already? It was 3 pages” Obi-Wan replied._ _ _ _

____“Wait only 3 pages, it felt much longer than that?” Ahsoka mused.  
“It might only have been 3 pages, but it was a about a Sith Master and his apprentices, reclaiming the ancient birthplace of the Sith, while promising to train their students in one of the most dangerous and darkest planets in the galaxy.” Obi-Wan replied.  
“Well when you put it like that, I can see why it feels longer” Ahsoka said._ _ _ _

____“Shall I continue, or would you rather we take a break?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“We can take five minutes, to get something to drink or to use other facilities” Mace said, and seeing the nods around the room, he continued “very well then, we meet again in five minutes”_ _ _ _


End file.
